firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Stour Nightfall
'Stour Nightfall', the Great Wolf, is the leader of a new generation of Northmen, determined to make a famous Name for the songs. He is Black Calder’s son and heir to Scale Ironhand as King of the Northmen. Appearance and Personality Stour Nightfall has long, dark hair and grey-blue eyes that look always a little wet. He’s no giant, but there’s a quick strength to the way he moves; a dancer’s grace. He wears fine clothes buckled and riveted with gold. Stour has self-confidence in crazed abundance, and a sneering contempt for the world and everything in it. If there is one thing everyone who meets him agrees, it’s the fact that Stour Nightfall is absolute prick. History Stour was given the name Nightfall as a babe, on account of being born during an eclipse. His mother died (probably in child-birth), and Calder indulged and spoiled his son because of that. Stour grew up to be more like his straightforward warrior uncle than his scheming father. Before the series begins, Stranger-Come-Knocking met Stour Nightfall in the Circle. Stour left it, Stranger didn't, although most people are aware the man was way past his best. ''A Little Hatred Stour Nightfall leads the invasion of The Dogman’s Protectorate, determined to expel the Union from The North, and maybe from Angland as well. After capturing Uffrith, he sets fire to it, much to his father’s consternation. Black Calder engages surly ex-warrior Jonas Clover to teach his wilful son how not be a total prick. But Stour’s bloodthirstiness and particularly his gruesome plans for The Dogman’s daughter, soon has Clover despairing for the future of The North. As Stour pursues The Union forces south with increasing recklessness, the enemy set a trap for him in a narrow valley. However Calder has planned for this, and lays a trap of his own, with Northmen hidden in the forest. The plan would have worked except for Rikke’s Long Eye and Leo dan Brock’s heroic cavalry charge. In the end, Stour agrees to settle the battle with a duel in the circle. Calder is horrified that his son would gamble everything on a duel, but Stour has the support of King Scale, and won’t listen to reason. Leo dan Brock is a fine swordsman, but the Great Wolf makes him look ordinary. Stout could've killed his opponent at five different times during the fight, but decides to toy with him and show off. It nearly costs him his life, giving time for Rikke to force her Long Eye open, and give Leo the advice he needed to win. Stour ends up on the ground with his opponent standing over him holding both swords. But Leo decides to spare his life. Clover often says, "Defeats teach you more than your victories." Indeed Stour Nightfall does seem more thoughtful after the duel. For one, he befriends Leo. But his chief conclusion is that he doesn’t want to be the king-in-waiting anymore. Stour assassinates Scale Ironhand and takes his grandfather’s chain. Category:Characters Category:Northmen